


Trapped between memories

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angel!Avengers, Gen, Prompt Fic, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At that moment between being Bruce Banner and Hulk, everything becomes clear, only to be once again locked away until the next transformation opens the door. Who they are, who they were, never to be remembered save for in that one moment of perfect clarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped between memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17376823#t17451063) that wanted a story based of this [pic](http://azriels.tumblr.com/post/24454223838/the-avengers-as-avenging-angels)

The time between transformations was the worst. Not because of the rage, the urge to free the monster hiding beneath his skin but because of the sudden knowledge that seemed to come with it. Bruce could never explain it, could never remember it once the transformation was complete. Regardless of it was into Hulk or back to himself, that split moment before the other consciousness took over he KNEW. Knew everything, as it was meant to be, as it was when it was first created. He could see it, them, for what it really was. In fighting, in peace, no matter the reason for the Hulk to surface, needed or un there was that moment when everything was clear. Old faces, friends, Avengers, would suddenly mean something far more.  


“Bruce,” they always called in question, whether or not they meant to calm or encourage. That wasn’t the name he would answer to, it wasn’t HIS, not at that moment. Sometimes it was Steve that asked, sometimes it was Captain America standing in his vision but right then at that moment in time it wasn’t the Avengers that stood by him, fought beside him. At that moment it was his brothers and sister, thought lost eons ago when Father thought they would be more understanding if they were sent amongst the humans, to live AS them. “Michael,” the name was always right there on his tongue, not always that one but one of them. Natasha, no Raziel; Clint, no Uriel; Tony, no Gabriel; Thor, no Ramiel… Brothers in arms, scattered to the four corners of the world and beyond. How they had come to be together was something only Father could have done. Perhaps fate had brought them together at this time, when Father’s creation needed protected the most.  


“Bruce, you okay?” The moment was gone, ‘no brother, it’s me Ezekiel, don’t you see me?!’ eyes always blinked up in sorrow then suddenly the thought was gone along with all the memories that caused it. “Hey, it’s okay. No one got hurt.”  


“Speak for yourself Capcicle, my car is totaled,” Tony ranted and raved. Bruce suddenly recalled what had caused the incident. His hand had long since healed from the transformation as he looked up at Tony to apologize. “Ah, ya know what? I was getting sick of those cars anyway… Maybe I’ll see about getting you one too Brucey. Come on, no nudity in the garage. Pepper’s rule obviously.” Bruce stumbled onto his feet when he was pulled up. Suddenly reminded of how weird their little super family was.  


“And no more helping you with your rebuilds okay?” Bruce stuttered out.  


“Okay, fine… no more power tools for Bruce.”


End file.
